Shrine War
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: What if there was another god hiding in the mountains? What if she would attack death city?  by the way i suck at summaries


**A/N: Read below for more info, it's an oc story but I'll later add the canon adults and the new students**

_20 years later from the original storyline_

It was winter again and the snow fades away under my feet. The sun tried to escape the big white clouds, and I was only walking forward endlessly, without pause of hesitate. The days where short this time of year, and the weather was cold and feeling less. I remembered how it was to walk the snow with that her. It was not love, but more like a mother-daughter relation. I didn't know how it was to have a child, but it must be really… my thought fell silent and I couldn't fit the word in the open space of my sentence. A long period of silent haunted through my head, and I also stopped walking. It must be really… wait… I don't have to fit the sentence, it's different for everyone.

I neared death city, the place where the death god reigns. The place where those meisters and weapons come from. And also the place where I and Death made a deal, the deal of not harming each other anymore, after an endless war 2000 years ago. We promised on our own souls that we should protect each other in case of need. Of course that hag didn't keep his promise, my shrine was almost destroyed by those three witches and he didn't moved a finger. I was weak because I lost all my faith to death because he had thousands of meisters and weapons doing whatever he wanted, I only had my miko. I disgust him with my whole soul and body to the smallest particles. So I lost against the Witches, and they were so sympathetic to leave the shrine un-damaged, they only took away a magic book that I didn't even need. Me, goddess of the seasons and the wind lost against some witches.

My shrine is some miles away from death city and is lying at the foot of a mountain. It's surrounded by some beautiful blossom trees and a lot of maple trees. The environment is really nice. The shrine is really huge form the inside and behind it is another space that's useable for practicing. It's separated in two branches that are standing near to each other. In the middle of both parts is a little square with a fountain. The entrance is decorated with pillars and normally I'm sitting in front of the shrine watching the customers or visitors. Of course I haven't a lot of visitors because of death, but I can live with it I'm only not sure if I will survive without my faith. Normal when I was visiting the village near my shrine, my miko was cleaning the path in front of the shrine. I always came back late and most of time she was cooking already, she smiled to me and said dinner was ready. Sometimes I felt she was the only person in my life who really cared for me. Her smile was so warm that it always felt good if she looked at me. She was just a teenager like the meister and weapons on Shibusen, but I trained her a different way than Shibusen. Death also complained about how I trained my miko, I always kept my own way of practicing no matter what others said. She was happy so I was happy; on day she told me she couldn't be luckier. That warmed my heart, and always if I'm down I think of that.

But the day I found her was the best miracle I've ever affected. She was a young girl of 3 years old and she was wandering around my shrine. I wondered where her parents where, so I asked her if she was lost. Then she told me: 'I've no parents, or brothers, or sisters.' It was remarkable that she survived without parents but it also meant that she had no home. I asked her where she lived and she answered: 'I've no home, or place' she smiled. I couldn't believe this, that girl had no home and no parents. I hesitated no moment and I took her in, from the moment she stayed at my shrine and was happy

Four years later we were sitting at the table, she was drawing something and I drunk some tea than she poked my shoulder. 'Look what I've drawn!' she showed me the drawing with the shrine and herself and me holding hands. Then she said 'I've drawn me and mommy in front of our house' the feeling she it gave me when she said that is indescribable, she called me _mommy_. I watched the drawing and blushed immediately she asked 'what's wrong?' I cried tears of happiness and answered 'nothing… you only made me happy' then she hugged me and whispered 'I'll never leave you anymore' I only cried more and more, and she kissed me. That moment was so beautiful, that I'll never forget it. I stood up and walked to my room searching for a frame to put the drawing in when I found one I walked back to the room where she was sitting. 'Look what I've found, a frame to put your drawing in' She jumped up 'yay! My drawing may hang on the wall!' she was so focused on me when I put the drawing in the frame and hanged it on the wall 'Look its hanging, do you like it?' Her eyes began to spark 'Yes, yes!' she only jumped around because she was happy. And I sat down again in pose with my elbow on the table and my hand underneath my chin smiling at the little girl who was admiring her drawing, she was so proud of it.

When she was 16 years old and she was cleaning the shrine path of the snow that fell from the sky. I was just sitting in pose in front of the shrine a little irritated. She asked me: 'How long do you think this weather will continue, Luna-sama' she watched the sky while I stretched my body, I walked toward her and put my hand on her shoulder. 'As long as you want' I answered her. She smiled while I was only being rude and bitchy. She asked me if I wanted to go with her on a walk through the snow, I couldn't refuse so I did go with her. We walked down the mountain and near the lake that is some foot from the shrine. We bought some hot-chocolate in the village and when we got outside the village she asked me 'Maybe it is a stupid question but who are my real parents, Luna-sama' She asked me carefully. I looked at her with a restrained smile. 'There should be a day you should ask that, listen carefully chibi-chan. At the same moment a knife rushed along my ears and stuck a victim. The girl collapsed and didn't say a thing; I wasn't even noticing what happened. But when I looked near me I saw the dead body of my friend. I dropped to my knees, and tried to wake her up. My tears ran down my cheek and I couldn't do anything anymore. Without her I had nothing more left, the only person in my life who cared for me. I tried to heal the wound but I was too late, the impact of the knife was so hard that she had no chance of surviving. My hands covered with blood and my cheeks wet of the tears, it brought her home where I buried her underneath the maple trees. I was alone without the miracle my life lost without merci.

**A/N: Hello people! Did u like it? I hope you did, my last stories really sucked. Please review if you want more, but it can take some time! Review!**


End file.
